Final alternativo de Forbidden por Tabitha Suzuma
by jamievallin
Summary: Lochan y Maya se enfrenta a un problema mayor cuando su madre muere dejándolos completamente a cargo de sus hermanos, sin dinero y sin ninguna protección financiera. Pero sus vidas dará un giro inesperado cuando su padre regrese a sus vidas. Los personajes no me pertenece, son propiedad de la escritora Tabitha Suzuma (CAPITULO 1 AL 3)
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO UNO

_MAYA_

… Él lentamente levanta su cabeza de mis hombros y me mira con una mirada preocupada "¿Estas bien?" jadeando ligeramente. Yo asiento la cabeza y sonriendo le digo "sí."

Él da un suspiro de alivio y presiona su boca en mi cuello. Me besa entre su agitada respiración y ambos nos miramos y comenzamos a reír, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan contenta, tan llena de gozo, todo lo que siempre quise, aquí mismo envuelto en este instante.

Me sentía tan contenta, tan relajada, que simplemente no quería que este instante terminara. Lochan estaba sobre mí con todo su peso sobre mi cuerpo. Probablemente el pudo sentir mi respiración complicada que quiso levantarse, pero yo solo lo tome fuertemente. "No te vayas" le dije abrazándolo para evitar que su calor se fuera de mi cuerpo.

"no voy a ningún lado mi amor" me contesto con una sonrisa, "solo quiero dejarte respirar."

"No. Estoy bien" le conteste "no quiero que sueltes. Me siento protegida cuando estas sobre mí." Lochan me sonrió, me beso suavemente la boca. Adoro sentir su aliento.

"¿segura que estas bien?, ¿no te lastime?" me pregunto nuevamente.

"Estoy perfectamente bien, nunca me había sentido mejor" Con esto Lochan se levantó de mi ignorando mi mirada de decepción. Se recuesta sobre su espalda recargando su cabeza en mi almohada, luego me rodea con sus brazos para recostar mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Todavía puedo oler, sentir la humedad del sudor de nuestros cuerpos.

Hubo un momento de silencio, solo escuchando nuestras agitadas respiraciones y el palpitar acelerado de nuestros corazones que poco a poco comenzaban a relajarse.

"¿Crees que la gente lo note?" Le pregunte rompiendo el relajado silencio.

"¿Notar que?" me pregunta mientras acaricia mi espalda, enrollando entre sus dedos mis cabellos.

"Que ya no soy virgen" le dije, pensando que tal vez habría alguna evidencia física aparte de la obvia felicidad que se pudiera notar en mi cara.

Lochan sonríe, tal vez de mi estúpida pregunta. No es que él sepa mucho de estas cosas o que tenga experiencia en esto, se que esta fue también su primera vez, pero me imagine que tal vez pudiera saber algo que yo no se.

"Bueno, leí en algún lado que tu cuerpo puede cambiar, que se transforma de una niña, a una mujer hermosa"

"Espero que pronto se note el cambio" le dije. Estoy tan contenta que quisiera que todo el mundo supiera que soy la mujer más feliz de este planeta.

"No importa cómo te mires, siempre te vez perfecta para mi" me dijo, luego me abrazo fuertemente y comenzó a besarme. Comenzamos a besarnos de nuevo, suave al principio, casi tocándonos los labios, luego el encuentro de nuestras lenguas explorando los labios del otro comenzó a encender nuevamente el fuego, yo comencé a tomarlo fuertemente del cabello jalándolo ligeramente entre mis dedos, comenzó a abrir mis piernas para dejarlo que entrara entre ellas y sentir de nuevo el peso de su cuerpo que tanto anhelo. Podía sentir como iba creciendo su pasión y mi cuerpo comenzaba a prepararse para él.

"te deseo de nuevo" le dije entre mi respiración agitada. Sabía que él estaba listo para mí, podía sentirlo, mi cuerpo estaba listo para él, sabiendo que en cualquier momento seria invadido. Pero Lochan se detuvo, me miro con esos ojos penetrantes, respirando como si hubiera estado debajo del agua por largo tiempo.

"por favor mi amor, te necesito" le dije poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su espalda y jalándolo hacia mi cuerpo, no puedo esperar más para sentirlo dentro de mi, mi cuerpo me está gritando por él. Pero él no se movió, pude ver en su mirada una preocupación, como si de pronto comenzara a sentirse culpable de algo. ¿Podría ser que se arrepintió de estar aquí conmigo?

"Cariño, no podemos". Me dijo con preocupación.

"¿Por qué?, ¿Qué pasa?"

"Ya no tengo otro preservativo. Solo tenía ese que nos regalaron en la clase de Salud"

No pude ocultar mi rostro de decepción, en este instante lo que menos me importaba era un preservativo, mi cuerpo me sigue reclamando por él, por sus caricias y sus besos. Estaba a punto de reclamarle, de decirle que no importaba, que solo quería sentirlo de nuevo, cuando de pronto unos golpes fuertes se escucharon en la puerta principal.

CAPITULO DOS

_Lochan_

Puedo ver claramente la decepción en su rostro, el fuego de sus ojos es casi imnotizante. Sé que desea este momento, y muero por entregárselo, pero no puedo, mi alma se parte en dos al no poder darle este momento de placer, pero sin protección no puedo arriesgarla, se lo que pudiera pasar si no somos cuidadosos. No hablo de enfermedades ni nada de eso, hablo de pudiera quedar embarazada, y eso es algo que no pudiera hacerle a ella. Necesito ser fuerte.

De pronto unos golpes fuertes en la puerta principal, me sacaron del trance que me tenían sus bellos ojos. ¿Quién pudiera ser? No estamos esperando a nadie, pero los golpes son insistentes que comienzo a preocuparme, tal vez es alguno de mis hermanos que regresa por alguna emergencia. Para cuando el tercer golpe se escucha, grito desde la recamara que en un momento voy, levantándome rápidamente poniéndome solo los boxers y mi playera.

"¿quién podrá ser?" la voz preocupada de Maya me hace reaccionar que ella está completamente desnuda, que quien sea que este afuera, no debe saber lo que está pasando.

"Vístete cariño, yo voy a ver" le conteste mientras abría la puerta cerrándola detrás de mi, y corriendo por las escaleras gritando una y otra vez "voy, voy, voy" mientras continúan los golpes a la puerta.

Para mi sorpresa dos policías están en la puerta de mi casa, instintivamente volteo hacia arriba, en un impulso de querer esconder a Maya.

"¿Señor Whitely?" me pregunta el oficial

"Si!" le contesto tratando de esconder mi nerviosismo. Por mi mente pasan mil preguntas. ¿Acaso saben lo que acaba de pasar con Maya?, ¿Me irán a arrestar?, ¿Qué pasara con Maya, con los niños si nos arrestan? Mi corazón comienza a palpitar a mil por hora, puedo sentir que la sangre comienza a subir a mi rostro, estoy nervioso.

"Señor Whitely, venimos con una lamentable noticia, podemos pasar?" El oficial parece amable, pero tal vez es solo para ganar mi confianza antes del arresto, pero si me nota el nerviosismo las cosas pueden empeorar, ¿Cómo pueden saberlo? ¿Quién pudo haberles dicho?. Me quedo inmóvil por uso segundos ante la pregunta del oficial, pero luego logro controlarme y abro la puerta para dejarlos entrar, esperando que en el segundo que el oficial punga un pie dentro de mi casa, me tome a la fuerza para ponerme las esposas. El oficial me observa que estos solo en bóxer, tal vez sabe que acabo de cometer un crimen con Maya, aunque dentro de mí no lo sienta como tal.

"¿Está usted solo?" me pregunta mirando alrededor de la casa como si buscara algo inapropiado.

"Si, solo yo. Lamento hacerlo esperar, pero estaba por meterme a bañar." Refiriéndome a mis bóxer, como si necesitara explicarme el por qué estoy en ropa interior dentro de mi casa. "¿Que sucede oficial?"

"Esta mañana…" comenzó a hablar el oficial, cuando la voz familiar de Maya interrumpe al hombre. "¿Lochan que sucede?"

"Maya!" dije con admiración, como si no supiera que ella estaba ahí. Vestida completamente con sus jeans y una blusa, caminando descalza mientras se terminaba de amarrar el cabello con una liga dejándolo caer en una cola.

"¿Creí que me dijo que estaba usted solo?" me pregunto mirándome de los pies a la cabeza, estoy seguro de lo que estaría pensando, y sería algo que no esta tan alejado de la realidad.

"Lo siento, no sabía que mi hermana estuviera en casa" le dije al oficial en voz lo suficientemente clara y alta para que Maya escuchara esperando que siguiera la mentira.

"estaba dormida" contesto sin mirar a ambos hombres a los ojos.

"La noticia que hemos venido a traerles es acerca de su madre. Esta mañana la encontraron fallecida en el cuarto de un motel ubicado en el centro de la ciudad."

"No, no, no… noooo" la voz desesperada de Maya interrumpió al policía. Maya comenzó a caminar unos pasos hacia atrás como si al hacer eso la noticia fuera menos cierta. Comenzó a llorar diciendo una y otra vez que no era posible, llevándose la mano a la boca y perdiendo el balance dejándose caer sentada sobre el piso y con la mirada agachada como si no pudiera ver nada. Corrí tras de ella para evitar que al caerse se fuera a lastimar.

"Están seguros que es ella oficial" les pregunte con un tono de esperanza de que pudieran estar equivocados.

"Entre sus pertenencias encontramos su bolso con todos sus documentos, identificaciones y dinero, pero necesitamos que venga con nosotros para reconocer que efectivamente sea su madre"

"¿entonces puede haber una posibilidad de que no sea ella? O ¿Por qué tengo que identificarla?"

"es procedimiento".

El oficial me dio unos minutos para cambiarme e ir con ellos a identificar a mi madre, y aunque preferiría que los niños no supieran de esto en caso remoto que fuera una equivocación, no quise que Maya se quedara sola, tampoco quise que viniera conmigo, así que le pedí que fuera a recogerlos de la casa de sus amigos y se disculpara con la mamá diciéndole que hubo una emergencia familiar.

Mientras caminaba a la morgue, mi mente estaba en blanco, como si yo fuera solo un embace vacío de mí mismo, no podía sentir nada, ni tristeza de que mi madre hubiera fallecido, ni miedo de saberme rodeado de cadáveres ni preocupación de saber lo que pasaría después ahora que mi familia depende de mí y lo que yo le pueda proveer de hoy en adelante. No puedo sentir nada.

El olor del lugar es particular, una mezcla de cloro y formol, de muerte y miedo. Un hombre de bata blanca me pide que lo acompañe, en este momento no tengo noción de mis actos, no se si estoy llorando de miedo o riendo de nervios, ni si quiera sé cómo fue que moví mis piernas para seguir al hombre. Luego me llevo a un cuarto helado, aunque yo no pude sentir la diferencia de temperatura, pero el aliento del hombre frente a mi parecía sacar un ligero vapor. Estoy parado frente a una pequeña puerta de metal en la pared, cuando sin saber en qué momento esta se abre y saca una plancha en la que una mujer esta recostada. Mire hacia abajo para ver el rostro de la mujer, entonces es cuando el frio del cuarto comienza a pegarme, cruzo mis brazos frente a mi tratando de cubrirme un poco de frio. Ella está ahí, pero al mismo tiempo no parecerá ser ella, se ve tan distinta, el color y brillo de su piel se a opacado, sus labios parecieron encogerse, su cabello esta peinado distinto, ella siempre lo usa suelto y algo esponjado, y ahora se le ve mojado y tieso como si la hubieran bañado en gel.

CAPITULO TRES

Maya

Desde el momento que Lochan regreso las cosas han sido distintas, fue como si al ver a mi madre muerta frente a él le hubiera cambiado la perspectiva de la vida. Lochan se ha estado comportando menos cariñoso con todos nosotros, mas frio. Aun ni en el funeral de nuestra madre lo vi derramar una lágrima. Willa quiso en algún momento, durante el funeral, abrazarse fuerte de Lochan buscando confort, pero en su lugar solo encontraron aire, Lochan ignoro a nuestra pequeña hermana dándole la espalda, alejándose de ella como si verla le resultara doloroso. En la morgue le dijeron que nuestra madre había fallecido de un ataque al corazón, el alcohol que había ingerido esa noche propicio a que este se detuviera. No saben si Dave estaba con ella en el momento que falleció o si estaba sola. Dijeron que una de las mucamas llamo a emergencias cuando la encontró recostada en la orilla de la cama sin vida.

Han pasado 5 días desde el funeral, la extrañamos solo por saber que jamás la podremos ver de nuevo, pero la rutina de la casa no ha cambiado, algunas veces hasta olvidamos que mamá ya no regresara, estábamos tan acostumbrados a no tenerla en la casa que su ausencia es solo un día más de los de antes. Lo que me preocupa ahora es el cómo nos vamos a sustentar, mamá aunque fuera muy poco y de mala gana, pero de ella nos sosteníamos financieramente, y ahora sin eso, Lochan y yo vamos a tener que trabajar. Aún nos queda un poco de dinero y algo de comida para mantenernos unos días, pero no sé qué pasara después, no he podido hablar con Lochan al respecto, estos días parece evitarme, no solo a mí, sino a todos, pero yo lo reciento más en las noches cuando espero que entre por mi puerta para recostarse junto a mí y nunca lo hace.

"Buenas noches Lochan" le digo mientras él está de espaldas en la cocina frente a mí con papeles por todo alrededor de la mesa. Pero no me contesta. "Buenas noches" intento de nuevo con un tono un poco más alto para asegurarme que esta vez sí me escuche.

"Buenas noches" por fin me contesta fríamente sin voltear, aun con su mirada fija en el monto de papeles.

"¿Vienes a la cama conmigo?" le pregunte suavemente tratando de no intimidarlo o alterarlo de algún modo.

"Estoy ocupado" solo me contesto. Entonces supe que esta sería otra noche fría sin él. Me di la vuelta y camine unos pasos alejándome de él, luego me voltee y lo mire. "te extraño" le dije y continúe caminando sola hacia mi recamara.

En mi recamara sola de nuevo, Lochan no ha entrado aquí desde aquella tarde que hicimos el amor, ese fue el mejor momento de mi vida pero toda esa felicidad se vio nublada por todo lo sucedido, por la amarga noticia. Algunas veces hasta me pregunto si en realidad paso, o si solo fue un maravilloso sueño. Lochan parece haberlo olvidado, pero yo aún puedo sentirlo dentro de mí con tan solo cerrar mis ojos. Tal vez estoy siendo egoísta. Yo estoy pensando en mi felicidad, en mi propio placer cuando obviamente el sigue atormentado por el fallecimiento de nuestra madre. Porque yo no me siento así, por que no puedo sentir un dolor tan grande por su perdida, algunas veces hasta pienso que es mejor así, pero inmediatamente borro esa idea de mi mente, es suficiente con estar enamorada de mi hermano, como para agregarle esto más a mi expediente. Desearía poder ayudar a Lochan, pero simplemente me está sacando de su mente. Trato de nuevo de no pensar en eso, solo quiero dormir. Jalo las cobijas y me doy cuenta de lo que estaba buscando, una prueba de que fue real la tarde en que Lochan y yo hicimos el amor. He andado tan distraída que no me había dado cuenta que no he cambiado las sabanas desde esa vez y aun quedaron las manchas de sangre como prueba de que Lochan me convirtió en mujer.

Comencé a quitar las sabanas sucias, envolviéndolas juntas y cambiándolas por unas frescas y limpias. Desearía poder dejar las sucias una noche más, aun puedo oler a Lochan en ella. Realmente lo extraño.

"¿Qué haces?" la voz familiar de Lochan se escucha detrás de mí, volteo y él está ahí recargado junto al marco de la puerta observándome. Al verlo no pude evitar sonreírle, la felicidad de verlo frente a mí por fin interactuando su mirada con la mía después de varios días de haberme evadido.

"Cambiando las sabanas" le dije "tienen un poco de sangre en ellas, necesito lavarlas"

"¿Sangre?, ¡Oh Dios!, ¿Estas bien?" me pregunto preocupado caminando hacia mi hasta que me alcanzo y me tomo de los hombros. La electricidad de su toque sigue ahí, lo mire y le sonreí. "estoy bien, es solo sangre de cuando me convertiste en mujer" le dije tiernamente. Por un momento pareció no saber de lo que estaba hablando pero no le tomo más de unos segundos darse cuenta de lo que le estaba diciendo, entonces relajo sus hombros y me tomo entre sus brazos.

"Perdóname mi amor, he sido un egoísta, he estado tan estresado y frustrado con todo esto, dinero, funeral, papeles y más papeles que me había olvidado que ustedes me necesitan también"

"Estamos en esto juntos, debemos hacer esto juntos, si hay algún problema del cual nos debamos estresar, ambos nos estresaremos, pero juntos."

"Lo se!, perdóname, es solo que hay veces que son más nuestros problemas que las cosas buenas que te puedo ofrecer, que prefiero evitarte algunas. Quiero protegerte, quiero cuidarte"

"Lo haces!, créeme que entre tus brazos me siento protegida de formas que nada ni nadie puede hacerlo. Me siento fuerte cuando estás conmigo, puedo enfrentarme a todo cuando estás conmigo."

Él me mira fijamente como si me estuviera conociendo por primera vez, entonces me besa tiernamente, poniendo sus manos sobre mis mejillas y jalándome ligeramente hacia su boca, entonces cuando me deja de besar continua mirándome a los ojos tan llenos de amor.

"Comienzo a ver a la mujer en la que te estas convirtiendo, tan hermosa y tan sabia. Te amo"

"Yo también te amo" le conteste y empezamos a besarnos de nuevo, yo no pude evitar meter mis manos debajo de su camisa solo por poder sentir el calor de su piel, el olor de su cuerpo, más fresco que el de las sabanas. Ambos comenzamos a perdernos en el momento, era como si nada ni nadie existiera solo nosotros, sus carisias tan familiares aun hacen que mi cuerpo reacciones, que mi corazón aumente su latir. Puedo sentir sus manos recorrer mi espalda, apretándome fuertemente hacia él. Me gusta.

Me gusta cuando sus carisias y sus besos son más demandantes, como si estuvieran gritándome que le pertenezco, su lengua acaricia la mía con ferocidad y sé que esta es la forma de su cuerpo de decirme cuanto me extrañaba.

"te necesito" me dijo entre su desesperado beso y su agitada respiración, luego me tomo con ambas manos por detrás de mis glúteos, levantándome con facilidad del suelo, abriendo mis piernas para rodearlo por la cintura con ellas. Él llevándome enlazada en su cintura camino hacia delante hasta encontrarse con la cama donde suavemente me recostó sin dejarme de besar. Una vez estando de espalda en el colchón y con el cuerpo de Lochan sobre mí, mis manos empezaron a explorar, removiendo su camisa sobre su cabeza. Lo bese un poco más y luego baje mis manos hasta su cintura, donde comencé a desabotonarle el pantalón. Intentaba desabotonarle pero mis manos me temblaban, al mismo tiempo mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante sus húmedos besos en mi pecho y en mis pezones que con solo haber levantado la camiseta de mi pijama le fue suficiente para encontrarse con mis desnudos pechos. Intente de nuevo con el botón de su pantalón y cuando al fin logre desabotonarlo, la mano de Lochan me tomo firmemente por la muñeca.

"No!" me dijo deteniendo sus besos.

"Por qué?, ¿Qué pasa?" le pregunte desesperada de poderlo tocar

"No tengo protección, perdóname cariño, no he podido comprar"

Lo mire por unos segundos esperando que me dijera que estaba bromeando, pensando que este no era un momento indicado para bromear acerca del insignificante condón.

"No me importa mi amor, te necesito ahora" le dije aun temblando, con un tono desesperante tratando de tocarlo de nuevo, buscando el cierre de su pantalón.

"No cariño, no. No podemos hacer esto sin protección, no importa que tanto lo deseemos, no puedo arriesgarnos."

"Lochan, de que hablas? No tenemos nada, no estamos enfermos"

"Maya, mi vida! No es por enfermedad, es porque no podemos arriesgarnos a un embarazo" En ese momento me cayó como agua fría la idea de que existe esa posibilidad, nunca me había venido la idea hasta ese momento de que mi cuerpo es capaz de crear una vida y que la forma de hacerlo es precisamente lo que estábamos a punto de hacer. Entonces me asuste, me di cuenta que estaba jugando con fuego, en ese instante no quería ni si quiera que él estuviera sobre mí, como si con solo el rose de su piel con la mía pudiera hacerme quedar embarazada. Me moví tratando de quitarlo de mí, el levanto su brazo izquierdo dejando todo su peso sobre el derecho para dejarme levanta.

"Lo siento Lochie, no estaba pensando".


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO CUATRO

Lochan

Tenerla así de cerca, Maya, mi Maya. Tan hermosa, tan perfecta. No me canso de verla dormir. Anoche pude haber perdido el control, realmente deseaba tenerla. Pero se las consecuencias que podemos enfrentar si no somos cuidadosos. Sé que no solo nos enfrentaríamos a la ardua labor de ser padres, de lo cual ya tenemos dicha responsabilidad con nuestros hermanos. Ni si quiera hablo de los problemas financieros que tendríamos al tener un nuevo bebé en la familia, hablo de los problemas de salud que este bebé pudiera tener.

He leído tantas cosas al respecto, los hijos procreados del incesto, pueden venir con problemas, incluso hasta con deformidades, y ese es un riesgo que no podemos tomar, nunca, ni por un instante.

Sigo mirándola, no me quiero mover para no despertarla, pero esta comenzado a moverse.

"Buenos días. " Le digo con una voz suave y le beso la frente.

"Buenos días." me contesta con una voz apenas audible y aun algo adormilada. Pero de pronto voltea a ver el reloj y se levanta rápidamente.

"¡Es tarde! Tenemos que preparar a los niños para la escuela" Entonces vuelvo a la realidad, a mis responsabilidades. Aún tengo que asistir a clases. Solo un par de semanas más y las clases habrán terminado, mis hermanos tendrán vacaciones y yo tendré que buscar trabajo. La idea de entrar a la universidad el próximo año es algo que ha quedado en el pasado, ahora con la falta de dinero que aportaba nuestra madre, tendré que ser yo quien vea por todos, quien tenga que alimentarlos vestirlos y mandarlos a la escuela. Solo que no sé cómo se lo voy a decir a Maya, pero estoy seguro que lo entenderá, sabe que necesitamos dinero para sustentarnos.

La mañana siempre pasa como un torbellino, Willa y Tiffin quejándose siempre que no quieren cereal, que prefieren pan tostado, Kit tomándose un largo tiempo para bajar a desayunar haciendo al resto de nosotros llegar tarde. Nunca hay tiempo para limpiar la cocina después de que Willa tiro un poco de su cereal sobre la mesa.

Siempre salimos de prisa, la mayoría de las veces hay algo que siempre olvidamos, algún cuaderno, el suéter de alguien, el libro o la tarea del otro, siempre se queda algo atrás, pero algo que jamás dejaría de hacer es besar a Maya a escondidas, antes de salir de casa, mientras ambos subimos corriendo a la recamara por el ultimo objeto que inventamos que se nos esta olvidando.

"Te veo en la escuela" le digo al terminar de besar sus dulces labios.

"No olvides que hoy te toca recoger a Willa y Tiffin de la escuela" me recuerda mientras me da un último beso.

"Oh, Cariño, ¿pudieras hacerlo hoy por mí? Hay un trabajo final de literatura que necesito terminar y tendré que ir a la biblioteca"

"¿pensé que habías terminado ese trabajo la semana pasada?"

"Lo hice, pero no es para mí, alguien me pago por hacerle su trabajo final. Necesitamos el dinero"

"Está bien, solo no llegues muy tarde a casa, no quiero extrañarte".

Por suerte la última clase la tuvimos libre, eso me da más tiempo para empezar con el trabajo final y poder regresar a casa pronto, no me gusta dejar a Maya sola con los niños tanto tiempo, además esto será sencillo, tengo que escribirlo como si el que me está pagando lo hubiera hecho, si lo hago perfecto entonces será demasiado obvio que él no lo escribió. Para las 5 de la tarde, ya estoy de regreso en casa, fue más sencillo de lo que me esperaba el haber hecho este trabajo, esto es lo que yo llamaría dinero fácil.

Por fin estoy en casa, cuando abro la puerta escucho una voz masculina de un tono muy grave como para ser de Kit. Camino hacia la sala lentamente siguiendo la voz. ¿Quién podría estar en mi casa? ¿habrán vuelto los oficiales con alguna otra noticia sobre mi madre?. Cuando miro hacia la sala me encuentro con un hombre de espaldas sentado en el sillón hablando con Willa mientras que Maya, Tiffin y Kit están parados frente a él observando a Willa conversando con el hombre.

"¿Que sucede?" pregunto interrumpiendo la voz del hombre que voltea inmediatamente hacia mí al escuchar mi voz. Entonces me doy cuenta quien es él, a pesar de los años reconozco su rostro.

"¿Papá?" La expresión en mi rostro probablemente de incredulidad, como si al llamarlo por lo que es, detuviera el instante para asegurarme que lo que ve mis ojos no es mi imaginación.

"Lochan, hijo, por fin llegaste. Te estaba esperando. Maya me dijo que estabas en la escuela. Me moría de ganas de verte." Me decía el hombre mientras se acercaba a mí, poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros y mirándome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Pero yo estoy sin habla, esto era algo que jamás me imagine que me enfrentaría, nunca pensé que en algún momento de mi vida volvería a ver a este hombre. Lo sigo observando, como si algo en mi no lo reconociera, como si fuera un extraño acercándose a mi argumentando que somos muy amigos. ¿Qué le digo?, ¿Qué hago?. Simplemente no se, no tengo palabras, no tengo ni si quiera alguna emoción de verlo. Coraje, alegría, resentimiento. No siento nada por él.

"¿Qué haces aquí? "Fue lo único que pude preguntar.

El hombre me suelta los hombros, en su mirada veo algo de decepción ante mi reacción fría.

"Me entere de lo que le paso a tu madre. Hubiera venido antes de haberme enterado pronto, pero apenas supe me vine a Londres. Quería saber que ustedes estuvieran bien"

"¿Y porque de pronto tanta preocupación por nosotros? Creí que habías olvidado que tenías una familia en Londres."

"¿Olvidado? ¿Cómo me voy a olvidar de ustedes? Nunca deje de preocuparme." Nos dice el hombre. No puedo dejar de llamarle hombre, me cuesta pensar que es mi padre.

"si tanto te preocupábamos, ¿por que de dejaste de llamarnos, de buscarnos?." Le reclama Maya. En ese momento no me había dado cuenta en el odio en su mirada, ella no quería que él estuviera aquí más de lo que yo deseaba que apareciera de nuevo en nuestras vidas.

"Las cosas entre tu madre y yo no estuvieron bien al final, hubo cosas que me alejaron. Pero nunca quise alejarme de ustedes, siempre intente buscarlos, le pedía a tu madre que los dejara venir a visitarme, pero siempre se reusó, constantemente me pedía dinero para ustedes pero nunca me dejaba verlos, me negaba las llamadas hasta que amenace con no darle una moneda más hasta que no me dejara verlos. Mi amenaza fue en vano porque jamás me dejo acercarme a ustedes de nuevo, pero a pesar de eso siempre en sus cumpleaños le mandaba dinero exigiéndole que fuera entregado exclusivamente a ustedes, nunca supe la realidad de a dónde iba a parar ese dinero." Pobremente el hombre noto en mí una mirada de incredulidad, que lo que decía eran solo mentiras.

"Te puedo mostrar los depósitos del banco que le hice a la cuenta de tu madre. El último fue unos días después de que tu madre falleció, para entonces no sabía lo que le había sucedido"

"Es el dinero que use para su funeral. Y yo pensando que mi madre había tenido un poco de conciencia al no gastarse todo el dinero de la cuenta de banco."

"Lochan, hijo. Déjenme llevarlos a cenar esta noche, hay algo que quiero platicar con ustedes y quiero que conozcan a alguien"

"¿A donde nos vas a llevar papá?" le pregunta Kit, con un tono de emoción dando por hecho que iremos a cenar con él.

"¡Kit, no!" lo interrumpo pero él hombre ignora mi voz y le contesta.

"ah donde ustedes quieran" les dice con una sonrisa.

"!Pizza!" la voz de Tiffin se alza dando un brinco.

"Si, yo quiero Pizza también" le contesta Willa levantando sus manos imitando a Tiffin con sus brincos.

"Tú siempre quieres lo que yo quiero Willa" le contesta Tiffin

"¡No es cierto!, tu siempre quieres lo que yo quiero"

"Bueno, entonces iremos a comer Pizza todos" interrumpe el hombre a Willa y Tiffin antes de que inicie la discusión entre ellos. Entonces me mira como si pidiera mi permiso para hacer planes de ir a cenar.

Al ver el entusiasmo de Willa y Tiffin me resulto difícil decir que no, no pude quitarles este momento, hacía mucho que no salimos a cenar y mucho menos comer pizza, era simplemente algo que no podíamos darnos el lujo de comprar.

"Pónganse los zapatos, vamos a ir a cenar Pizza" les dije a los niños. Al escucharme decir ellos, comenzaron a gritar de emoción. Corrieron a ponerse los zapatos y estar listos en la puerta, en ese instante desee que así de rápido estuviera listos cada mañana cuando vamos de salida a la escuela.

"Me voy a cambiar la blusa" dijo Maya pasando junto a mi lado para subir a su recamara, me miro algo insegura de que fuera buena idea salir con él y estoy seguro que también esta molesta.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 5

Maya

Han pasado cinco años desde que papá se fue de nuestras vidas, Willa ni si quiera lo recuerda, era tan solo una bebé, no quisiera darle esperanza de que papá regresara a nuestras vidas solo para desilusionarla cuando nos abandone de nuevo. Desearía decirle que se fuera, que no regresara, pero sería egoísta si solo pensara en lo que yo quiero.

Papá nos llevo a un restaurante en el centro de Londres, muchas veces había visto este lugar, pero nunca había entrado, pocas veces hemos salido a comer fuera de casa. Al entrar el lugar es muy elegante, con alfombra de color azul e iluminado tenuemente con velas en cada mesa, puedo ver una que otra lámpara en las paredes y los meseros elegantemente uniformados. Una mujer a la entrada nos acopaña hasta nuestra mesa y nos entrega el menú. Todo esta escrito, todos los platillos tienen nombres extraños y no hay imágenes de las comidas. Pero en el menú distingo una palabra familiar "pizza" este lugar si vende pizza.

Momentos después se acerca nuestro mesero y nos pide la orden, papá le ordena una pizza familiar de peperoni. Willa esta tan emocionada por comer pizza que no deja de brincar y repetir una y otra vez "pizza, pizza, pizza, pizza"

"Willa, ¡compórtate!" le dice Lochan con voz firme haciendo que nuestra pequeña hermana agache los hombros y se mire avergonzada.

El celular de papá empieza a sonar, entonces lo revisa y se disculpa de la mesa para salir a contestarlo, unos minutos más tarde regresa sentándose de nuevo en la mesa algo nervioso.

Por fin llega la comida, debo admitir que también me moría por comerla, y al tenerla en el centro de la mesa, al igual que mis hermanos, me apresure a tomar un pedazo, no podía esperar darle la primer mordida. Pero Lochan espero un momento antes de tomar su porción, era como si quisiera asegurarse que todos tuviéramos un pedazo antes de que el pudiera tomar uno. Oh, la pizza sabe deliciosa, tiras de queso escurrían al momento en que le di la primer mordida, no pude evitar sonreír y cerrar mis ojos mientras la masticaba.

Para cuando terminamos de comer, se volvió a disculpar de la mesa, unos minutos después regresa, pero esta vez regresa acompañado por una mujer.

"hijos, quiero que conozcan a Susane" nos dijo haciendo una pausa y luego continuo "Mi esposa". En ese momento hubo un silencio en la mesa, podíamos solo escuchar los murmullos de los demás comensales en las otras mesas, de los meseros moviendo vasos y copas. Nos quedamos si habla, yo me quede sin habla. Conocer a su esposa era algo que en definitiva no me espera.

"Hola" la dulce voz de Willa rompe el incómodo silencio y todos volteamos a verla.

"Hola hermosa, tu debes ser Willa" le dijo Susane con su asentó claramente Australiano sonriéndole tiernamente, y luego mirándonos uno a uno comenzó a repetir nuestros nombres. "té debes ser Tiffin, Kit, Maya y Lochan" nos dijo apuntando a cada uno en el orden correcto.

Susane es una mujer hermosa, debo admitir, como de la misma edad que tenía nuestra madre, pero su forma de vestir, de andar de hablar es muy distinta. Mamá trataba siempre de parecer joven, usando ropa ajustadas e inapropiadas para su edad, sin embargo Susane viste sencilla pero apropiada, su maquillaje tenue y su cabello perfectamente mantenido.

"Su padre me ha hablado mucho de ustedes y me moría por conocerlos" nos dijo. Pude ver en ese momento porque papá la había elegido a ella.

Todos nos fuimos a casa después de la comida, papá y Susane también fueron. Una vez que los niños y Kit se fueron a dormir, lo cual no fue un trabajo sencillo, particularmente esta noche con todo lo que comieron. Lochan y yo regresamos a la sala donde nos esperaban.

"Lochan, Maya. Hay algo que Susane y yo queremos hablar con ustedes."

Yo mire a Lochan, no estaba segura que era eso tan importante que tenían que decirnos, por el cual tuvieron que hablarlo con nosotros a solas. Nos sentamos juntos frente a ellos, si pudiera ubiera tomado la mano de Lochie.

Hubo un momento de silencio, mi padre miraba a Susane y Susane con una sonrisa parecía darle el valor para hablar. Yo miraba discretamente a Lochan mientras que el agachaba la mirada dándome una discreta mirada también.

"Lochan, ahora que la situación es distinta, quiero que sepas que cuentan conmigo. Espero que sepan que jamás los voy a abandonar, los ayudare en lo que sea que necesiten. Pero…" hiso una pausa mirándonos fijamente a ambos nos dice "quisiera que vinieran conmigo y Susane a Australia. Susane esta de acuerdo con que se venga a vivir a la casa. Sé que este año inicias la universidad, así que mientras estas en la universidad no tendrás que preocuparte." Le dijo mi padre con entusiasmo, era como si supera y tuviera la respuesta a todos nuestros problemas. Lo miro pero no parece estar convencido.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO SIETE

Maya

Estoy emocionada por el viaje, nunca había salido de vacaciones, ni si quiera he salido de la ciudad. Hoy por la mañana fuimos todos a sacar los pasaportes, llevamos los documentos y las fotografías para poder obtenerlos. Ahora que mi hermano es mayor de edad, él fue el que tuvo que firmar nuestros pasaporte como nuestro tutor. Ahora es cuando caigo en cuenta de la gran responsabilidad que tiene Lochan sobre nosotros.

Papá nos dejó algo de dinero, suficiente para poder prepararnos para le viaje que sería el siguiente fin de semana, solo seis días más para el gran momento. Por la tarde me lleve a Willa y Tiffin al centro comercial, papá me pidió que les comprara algo de ropa para el viaje, lo cual era muy necesario, la mayoría de la ropa que tienen ya no les queda. En la tiende compre un par de vestidos para mi hermana con zapatos y ropita interior, y a Tiffin unos jeans y unas camisetas con los tenis que tanto le gustaron, a kit le compre unos Jeans también aunque el siempre a tenido más ropa que nosotros juntos, no sé de dónde la consigue pero seguido estrena algo nuevo. Yo vi un vestido que está perfecto para el verano y unos zapatos nuevos y a Lochan le lleve unos Jeans con unas camisas de botones. Él me pidió que no le comprara nada, que prefería que le comprara a los niños o que yo eligiera lo que más me gustara, pero sé que también necesita ropa nueva, Lochan siempre está pensando en todos nosotros antes que en el mismo.

Maya, estas dormida?- me pregunto Lochan susurrándome al oído mientras intentábamos dormir juntos, como lo hemos hecho desde que papá se fue de regreso a Australia.

-Aun no, que pasa?- le conteste y me volteé para intentar verlo en la obscuridad de mi habitación, solo logre ver un poco la silueta de su rostro cuando levantó la cabeza para hablarme.

-Tengo miedo- me dijo casi en susurro, que pensé que habia imaginado sus palabras.

-Que?, Por qué?. De que tienes miedo?- le pregunte poniendo mi mano sobre su mejilla, él puso su mano sobre la mía y me dijo –Tengo miedo que nos separen, que papá decida quererse quedar con ustedes y no podamos estar juntos.-

-No tengas medo mi amor- le conteste y le di un beso en sus labios – nadie nos va a separar, nunca dejare que nos separen.-

-Prométeme mi amor que nunca te vas a alejar de mí. Prométemelo por favor!- me imploro  
Lochan, aun en la obscuridad, pude darme cuenta que Lochan estaba llorando, no pude verlo a los ojos, pero sus lágrimas caían sobre mis mejillas.

-Te lo prometo- le conteste y lo abrase fuertemente, entonces comenzó a besarme, aun podía sentir la humedad en su rostro. El beso fue suave al principio, como si fuera el cierre de nuestro trato de que jamás nos separaríamos, sus suaves labios rosando los míos, nos mantuvimos besando por un largo tiempo, sus suaves manos empezaron a acariciarme muy despacio sobre mi pijama, como si tuviera miedo de quebrarme, pero nunca dejándome de besar, solo interrumpiendo un momento para decirme "prefiero morir que estar sin ti" y siguió besándome, para entonces ya tenía todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre mí, atrapándome deliciosamente entre sus brazos y su cuerpo, podía sentir su lengua tan tibia recorrer mi cuello hasta detrás de mí oído, yo moví mi cabeza para dejarle más acceso a sus besos en mi piel. Lochan comenzó a rosar su pelvis sobre mí y yo abrí mis piernas para él, aun con nuestra ropa puesta, su respiración comenzó a agitarse, yo movía mis caderas involuntariamente hacia él sincronizándome a sus movimientos. Después de un rato comencé a sentir algo, era como si un calor combinado con un escalofrió que subía por mi estómago hasta la nuca y luego hasta mi cabeza y por unos segundos me olvide de respirar, por unos segundos mi cuerpo explotaba alguna sustancia dentro de mí que me recorría cada celular en mi cuerpo con una electrizante sensación, no me había dado cuenta en ese momento estaba apretando fuertemente a Lochan entre mis brazos intentando detener el tiempo como si abrazándolo a él fuertemente, pudiera abrazar este instante, así me mantuve por unos segundos y luego exhale, soltando el aire que mis pulmones habían guardado en ese segundo que había olvidado respirar, y luego Lochan hiso lo mismo dejando caer su cabeza sobre mi pecho mientras que ambos recobrábamos la respiración.

Lochan enterró su cabeza sobre mi hombro cuando aún seguía sobre mí, se quedó ahí un momento sin decir nada, respirando rápidamente intentando relajar las pulsaciones de su corazón, entonces pude escuchar un ligero sollozo.

-Que sucede Lochy? Le dije mientras intente levantar su rostro para observarlo, pero solo agacho más su cabeza ocultándose de mí. –Amor que pasa?- Le volví a preguntar, esta vez más preocupada.

-No lo se- me dijo. Luego hubo un silencio, me di cuenta que estaba Lochan estaba buscando las palabras para decirme lo que fuera que lo estuviera atormentando, pero parecía no encontrarlas.

-Todo va a estar bien- le aclare y le di un beso, lo recosté sobre mi pecho y el resto de la noche le acaricie su cabello hasta quedarse dormido.

La mañana antes de nuestro gran viaje, fue un caos en la casa, corriendo de arriba a bajo, con ropa, maletas por todas partes, Tiffin y Willa discutiendo por algo que sinceramente en el momento no me parecio importante, a este punto ya me empezaba a sentir algo estresada, no lograba controlar los nervios de todos incluyendo los mios y Lochan seguía en la habitación terminando de arreglar maletas y documentos, asegurando ventanas y demás, ya que estaríamos fuera de casa por un par de meses.

En el aeropuerto, la situación no mejoro con los niños, hubo un momento en el que Willa se nos perdió de vista. Caminando hacia una de las tiendas de regalos donde cuando por fin logre encontrarla después de unos terribles minutos de angustia, me hiso un berrinche porque quería una muñeca que estaba en el aparador, trate derazonar con ella para llevarla a la sala de espera donde nuestros hermanos esperaban por nosotras, pero Willa se tiro al piso y comenzó a patearme

-Nunca me compras nada!- me gritaba una y otra vez. En ese momento sin darme cuenta de donde venia, Lochan la levanto de la cintura y la cargo sobre su cadera hasta la sala de espera, Willa comenzó a patalear como si estuviera en una clase de natación, pero Lochan no le dijo nada, ignoro fríamente su berrinche y cuando llegamos a donde Kit y Tiffin estaban esperándonos, la sento junto a su hermano y con una mirada le dijo

-Silencio!-

No fue necesario que Lochan levantara la voz, solo una palabra fue suficiente para que mi hermana le obedeciera, aun enojada, cruzo sus manitas y apretó los labios volteando hacia el piso y asi se quedo hasta el momento en que estuvimos listos para abordar.

El vuelo fue largo, los asientos incomodos, pero después de varias horas por fin llegamos a Sidney, donde papá estaba esperando ya por nosotros.


End file.
